Lauf Severus, Lauf
by juleblume
Summary: Voldemort ist besiegt, Severus der neue Liebling der Frauenwelt. Er sinniert vor seinem Kamin und lässt sich die Begegnungen mit vreschiedenen Frauen durch den Kopf gehen.PWP aber schon mit Story....Bitte lasst mit ein Rewie da....
1. Chapter 1

Hallo,

Ich bin es schon wieder….

Ich weiß nicht so wirklich wie ich es sagen soll….

Aber es ist schon wieder eine Story die PWP wird….

Und dies mal etwas härter und schlimmer eventuell kommt noch jemand dazu der mitschreibt….

Also viel Spaß und für mich viele Rewies

Ach ja Beta ließt Saxas13… Danke schön

Severus Snape saß in seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin, in der Hand ein Glas Feuerwhiskey. Die Stirn in Falten gelegt. Er wußte nicht was er von dieser Situation halten sollte oder damit umgehen sollte.

Der dunkle Lord war tot, gut so... Er war immer noch in Hogwarts schlecht.

Langsam erinnerte er sich zurück, alle hatten gedacht er hätte Albus getötet... für wie dumm hielten sie ihn eigentlich alle?

Irgendwann hatte das Potter-Balg sich endlich dem letzten Kampf gestellt und hurra er hatte gewonnen, aber auch nur weil Albus plötzlich wie ein Springteufel vor Voldemort aufgetaucht war, dieser einen Herzinfarkt bekam und umfiel...

Das Potter-Balg musste also nur noch hingen und wum, gut war.

Seufzend schüttelte er sein edles Haupt und schnippte sich eine Strähne seines Pechschwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht.

Er führte das Glas an seine vollen sinnlichen Lippen und nahm einen kleinen Schluck des Whiskeys, der warm durch seinen Hals rann und in seinem Bauch ein wohliges Brennen verursachte...

Nach dem das Potter-Balg es geschafft hatte einen am Boden liegenden kollabierenden alten Mann zu Töten, war er der Held geworden, nun nicht nur er, auch auf ihn, Severus, war eine Welle des Ruhmes geschwappt.

Der Merlin Orden erster Klasse, er hatte sich gefreut.

Die Entschuldigung der Medien war eine Genugtuung

Die gestammelten Entschuldigungen, ein Genuss

Die Gewissheit einmal im Leben etwas richtig gemacht zu haben, beruhigend

Aber was dann kam, war der Horror.

Alles hatte ganz, nun ja, unbeeindruckten begonnen mit einem Portrait in der Hexenwochen in dem Wörter wie „ _dunkel" „Vorhang aus Schwarzer Seide" „ Harte Muskeln" „ geheimnisvoll" „ sexy" „Augen wie Schokokekse" „Hintern wie ein Apfel" „fordert auf, das gebrochen Herz zu heilen" „Sehnsucht in den Augen" _gestanden hatten.

Severus wäre fast vom Stuhl geflogen, als er es gelesen hatte, war er sich sicher, dass die, er hoffte doch sehr das es eine die war, die das geschrieben hatte hungrig war, denn wenn man diesem Portrait glauben konnte war er ein Mensch der Augen wie Schokokekse hatte die sehnsüchtig in die Gegend schauten, falls sie nicht gerade hinter einem Vorhang aus Seide versteckt waren und unter seinem Umhang war er Supermann. Aber sicher doch !

Severus lachte spöttisch auf, wer hätte gedacht was dieses Portrait ihm an Ärger einbringen würde...

Wie hatte er das Potter-Balg verachtet für all seine Groupies sie ihm hinterher dackelten ok er war Mann genug zuzugeben dass er die eine oder andere nicht von der Bettkante gestoßen hätte...

Nein, er war ein Mann und hatte die Bedürfnisse eines Mannes... Es hatte immer die eine oder andere gegeben die sich gerne mit ihm nun ja beschäftigt hatte, aber es war ihm nie so leicht gefallen wie dem Potter-Balg.

Langsam drehte er das Kristallglas zwischen seinen langen schlanken Fingern und schaute versonnen in das Feuer, so war es gewesen bis dieser Artikel erschienen war doch dann plötzlich war er in das Interesse der Frauen gerutscht.

Und wer hatte sich bedient, und das nicht gerade wenig. Am Anfang hatte er es nicht glauben können, welches Glück er hatte.

Es war 2 Tage nach dem erscheinen diese Artikels und...

Ok bis hier her ist es ja noch ganz brav aber das ändert sich... ich könnte es auch 1001 Nacht mit Sevi nennen aber ich glaube Lauf, Severus Lauf ist auch nicht schlecht


	2. Werbung

**_Trommelwirbel räusber Scheinwerfer einschalte Popcorn verteil _**

Das Schild Applaus leuchtet auf…

Aus den Boxen erklingt die Titelmelodie…düdelüü deüüdel ttrr schallla trallle…

Eine Stimme dringt über die Lautsprecher:

„ Welcome, bei Jules bunter Werbesendung.. Heute gibt es bei uns FF zu spektakulären Preisen. Begrüßen sie mit uns die FF-Autorin Jule Blume"

Applaus wird vom Band eingespielt

Die Autorin sprintet voll Freude auf die Bühne und strahlt in die gelangweilten Gesichter der Zuschauer.

„Schön das sie heute hier zu meinen Ultimativen Schleichwerbesendung. Ich habe heute das Ultimative Vergnügen meine FF vorzustellen…

Als erstes unser beliebtester Dauerbrenner… Der Preis ist heiß eine Geschichte mit unsern Sexgott sevi" Die Autorin wischt sich den Sabber aus dem Gesicht „ 43 wundervolle Kapitel voll Liebe, Schmerz und Sex und alles fertig…. Diese Geschichte erhalten sie heute zum Sonderpreis von einem Rewie….

Als Spezielles Angebot können sie sich Geschichte in der DE lux   
Ausgabe sichern, illustriert mit Bildern der unvergleichlichen Saxas und alles was sie tun müssen ist eine Mail an die Autorin zu schicken die ihnen dann gerne das ganze als PDF zu mailt. Ist das nicht Günstig?"

Die Autorin hüpft wie ein Flummi auf und ab und freut sich und fährt fort…

„ und für nur 333 Rewies gibt es eine Fortsetzung…."

Wieder Applaus von Band, in der letzten Reihe schreit ein Zuschauer „ Ich will Vera am Mittag"

Die Autorin ringt sich ein weiters Lächeln ab „ zu unserem nächstem Produkt der tollen FF Die Liebe einer Göttin, einem noch sehr jungen Werk…. Auch hier ist großes Potential Liebe, Tränen, Sex und Sevi…"

Zu einem schon fast ausverkauften Artikel aus der Kategorie PWP Die Gedanken sind frei, auch hier erhalten sie für ein Rewie mehr. IST DAS NICHT TOLL?"

Die Autorin tupft sich den Schweiß von der Stirn: „ und weil die Kategorie PWP soooo gut ankam gibt es in dieser Kategorie ein neues Produkt. Ja, eine Herrschaften sie haben richtig gehört. Es gibt mehr die tolle ff Lauf, Severus lauf ein muss für alle PWP Fans…."

Aber auch Humor ist vertreten ich möchte sie an dieser Stelle auf die FF – Wenn die Eule zweimal klinget und den Klassiker schlechthin –ein Abend bei Familie Snape hinweisen - auch diese gibt es für einen Schnäppchenpreis eines rewies

Aber auch für die ernstern unter uns ist gesorgt mit Hilflos

Ja Ladies und Gentelmann es ist für alle etwas dabei… Lassen sie sich diese Chance nicht entgehen sie haben die Möglichkeit 7 tolle ff zu einem Spottpreis zu erwerben und all diese FF sind Severus Snape geprüft…

Die Autorin hüpf auf und ab und plötzlich

Klingel klingeln klingel nerv hab doch s schön von Severus geträumt seufz

Der Wecker

Was für ein Traum, eine Dauerwerbesendung für meine FF? oh mann bin ich krank so und nun muss ich aber los zum Treffen der Anonymen Rewiesüchtigen… und wenn ich schon so ein Show machen würde also nee……

So und nun mal ernsthaft, ich wollte nur mal ein wenig Werbung für meine andern FF machen und hey immerhin ich habe mir Mühe gegeben kreativ zu sein…

Als rewiet mir bitte

Danke eure Jule


	3. Pansy

_**Hallo **_

_**Es geht weiter...**_

_**Diese Geschichte ist von **adyli **geschrieben.**_

_**Bitte schaut euch auch einmal ihre Seite an :** vor allem lesst euch ihre geniale FF durch..._

_**Rewies leide ich weiter...**_

_**Viel Spaß**_

**ACHTUNG: PWP in Reinkultur!**

**Pansy Parkinson**

Er erinnerte sich an eine Frau, die ihm glich, wie keine sonst.

Glattes schwarzes Haar, schwarze brennende Augen, alabasterfarbene Haut, hoch gewachsene, schlanke, elegante Gestalt.

Pansy Parkinson!

Während eines Zaubertrank-Kongresses in Neapel war sie vor seiner Zimmertür gestanden und hatte sich nicht abwimmeln lassen.

Nach einigem Sträuben hatte er sie eingelassen und sie genauer betrachtet.

Sie war schon immer durch und durch Slytherin gewesen, der Mund spöttisch verzogen, immer mit einer zynischen Bemerkung auf den Lippen.

Doch jetzt war sie Slytherin höchstpersönlich. Der Krieg hatte sie gezeichnet, tiefe Falten in ihr junges, hübsches Gesicht gegraben, wenn sie mit jemandem sprach - und das war selten genug - dann war ihre Stimme schneidend, fast tödlich.

Sie hatte viel verloren. Ihren Verlobten Draco Malfoy, ihre Familie, ihr Erbe und zuletzt ihren Stolz, als sie auf die Seite von Harry Potter gewechselt war, ihren Lord verraten hatte, nur um ihr Leben zu retten.

"Weißt du, dass ich dich hasse?", fragte sie ihn jetzt mit kristallklarer Stimme.

"Das wundert mich nicht, aber du weißt, dass ich Draco töten musste", antwortete er rau.

"Du schuldest mir was!" Bevor er reagieren konnte, sank sie vor ihm auf die Knie und umklammerte seinen Umhang.

"Bitte Serverus. Bitte lass diese Leere in mir verschwinden."

"Reiß dich zusammen!", bellte er. Mit der Verzweiflung anderer Leute konnte er nicht umgehen, da er seine eigene vor langer Zeit tief in seinem Herzen weg geschlossen hatte.

Er zog sie hoch, schüttelte sie und fuhr sie an: "Such dir ein Hobby, Pansy"

Ihr Blick war starrend auf ihn gerichtet, doch plötzlich grinste sie spöttisch.

"Das hab ich doch schon längst.", flüsterte sie und öffnete mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung ihren Umhang, unter dem sie zu seiner Überraschung nichts anderes als nackte Haut trug.

Ihr Körper war noch schlanker, als er gedacht hatte, doch nicht dürr, sondern muskulös.

Zarte Linien schlangen sich über ihr weißes Fleisch, von ihrem eleganten Schlüsselbein, hinunter zu ihrem einladenden Schoß.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du der Typ für solch billige Unterhaltung bist, Pansy."

Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf und ihre Augen brannten sich in ihn. "Ich suche keine Unterhaltung. Ich suche Vergessen."

Dann schlang sie die Arme um ihn und verbiss sich in seinen Hals.

Er keuchte hart auf und riss an ihrem Haar, um sie zum loslassen zu zwingen und gleichzeitig krallte sich seine andere Hand in das zarte Fleisch ihres Hintern.

Geschickt öffneten ihre Finger seinen Umhang und sein perlgraues Hemd. Ihre Finger kratzten über seinen Rücken und ihr Mund presste sich endlich auf seinen.

_'Ach, zum Teufel!', _dachte er. '_Wenn sie schon mal da ist..!'_

Mit diesem Gedanken legte er seine Hände auf ihre kleinen, aber sehr feinen Brüste und quetschte sie.

Pansy heulte auf und grub ihre Zähne in seine Brustmuskeln. Dann wurde sie sanfter und ließ ihre Zunge über seine Brustwarzen tanzen.

Mit Hilfe seiner Finger verwöhnte er sie auf dieselbe Art und wurde mit unterdrücktem Stöhnen belohnt.

Nach einer Weile legte er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und drückte sie so lange nach unten, bis sie nachgab.

Bereitwillig ging sie auf die Knie und öffnete seine Hose. Geschickt nahm sie ihn in die Hand und bearbeitete ihn mit unglaublicher Raffinesse.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit begann er zu keuchen und mit seinen Finger in ihren Haaren zu wühlen.

Kurz bevor er kam, ließ sie ihn los und stand auf. Plötzlich schlug sie ihm ins Gesicht und zischte: "Bist du stolz darauf, dass du mich auf die Knie gezwungen hast?"

Er packte sie an den Schultern und zischte zurück: "Pansy Parkinson, du bist eine verdammte Schlampe!"

Grob stieß er sie zu dem kleinen Hotel-Schreibtisch und zwang sie ihren Oberkörper mit dem Bauch nach unten auf den Schreibtisch zu beugen.

Dann versohlte er ihr genüsslich den Hintern.

Er schlug mit der flachen Hand darauf und kratzte dann über die roten Stellen. Sie wimmerte und jammerte und stöhnte zwischendurch, denn die Feuchtigkeit, die über ihre Oberschenkel hinunter lief, ließ keinen Zweifel, dass sie Spaß hatte.

Knurrend kommentierte er ihr Jammern: "Ich werde dir jetzt zeigen, was man mit Schlampen macht! Man fickt sie!"

Sie wollte sich aufbäumen, doch er drückte sie hinunter und stieß in sie.

Ihre Beherrschung war verschwunden und sie stöhnte laut und genüsslich, wie jede andere Frau.

Sie entgegnete jedem seiner Stöße mit einem vollen, tiefen Stöhnen und plötzlich begann sie ihn zu beschimpfen.

Er krallte seine Finger in ihre Schultern und stieß so hart in sie, wie möglich.

Dann griff er mit einer Hand um sie herum und fand ihre kleine Perle.

„Dir werden die Worte noch vergehen!", knurrte er heißer in ihr Ohr und begann sie zu reiben.

Aus Überraschung hielt sie tatsächlich zuerst den Mund und musste dann plötzlich lachen.

Doch der glockenhelle Ton wurde fast sofort von einem Stöhnen abgelöst, denn er konnte wirklich gut mit der kleinen Perle zwischen ihren Beinen umgehen.

Sie stöhnte ekstatisch und rieb ihren Hintern an seinen Lenden.

„Tiefer, bitte!", bettelte sie und er stieß noch tiefer und noch schneller, sodass es ihm schon fast selbst wehtat.

Plötzlich schrie sie auf und an dem rhythmischen Zusammenziehen ihrer inneren Muskeln wusste er, dass sie gekommen war und erlaubte sich selbst endlich auch zu kommen.

…

Erschöpft sank er auf den weichen Teppich und zog sie auf seinen Schoß.

Wie ein Kätzchen leckte sie an seinem Hals und bettelte um mehr. Also schob er ihr ergeben seine Hand zwischen die Beine und begann sie erneut zu streicheln.

Seine Finger wanderten wie ein Flüstern über ihre Perle, tippte sie an, neckte sie.

„Härter!", knurrte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust.

Folgsam nahm er das Perlchen zwischen zwei Finger und drückte vorsichtig. Der Druck wurde langsam mehr, das Reiben schneller und härter und dann zuckte sie in seinen Armen und klammerte sich zitternd an ihn.

Als sie ihren Kopf hob, fühlte er die Tränen, die sie auf seiner Brust hinterlassen hatte und gab ihr fast zärtlich einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Zornig riss sie sich von ihm los und stand auf.

Schnell warf sie sich den Umhang über und rief: „Ich hasse dich immer noch! Nicht dass du dir falsche Gedanken machst!"

Sie war schon zur Tür hinaus, als er sich schwerfällig aufrichtete und wieder anzog.

Wirklich helfen hatte er ihr nicht können und doch war die Leere in ihren Augen ein kleines bisschen weniger geworden.

Seitdem hatte er Pansy Parkinson nicht mehr wieder gesehen und doch erinnerte er sich immer wieder gerne, aber auch ein bisschen wehmütig an die verzweifelte, schwarze, kleine Wildkatze.


	4. Chapter 4

So und nun lassen wir den armen Sevi mal wieder springen….

_ER hatte es satt, egal wo er hin trat schien eine Frau auf ihn zu warten... Gut die eine oder andere hatte ihn wirklich gereizt er war freiwillig mit ihr ausgegangen aber andere dagegen..._

_Schaudern macht er es sich ins einem Sessel bequem und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck von seinem Whiskey _

_Er sah es vor seinem inneren Auge genau, das Erlebnis des Grauens Sex mit Trelwany..._

Es war die erste Weihnachtsfeier nach dem Sturz Voldemores gewesen, warum damals erschienen war? Er konnte es nicht mehr sagen...

Er hatte sich wie gewöhnlich in einer Ecke verschanzt in einer Hand ein Glas Weihnachtspunsch dessen Alkoholgehalt er mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes auf den von ihm gewünschten Level brachte... und das wieder und wieder...

Seine Augen waren zu engen Schlitzen zusammen gezogen und er beobachtet das Potter- Balg und seine Fans...

Ekelhaft wie die Weiber sich an das Potter-Balg heran warfen sich an ihm rieben und ihn umschlichen und umschmeichelten.

Wieder und wieder leerte er sein Glas, mittlerweile war er auf Whisky pur umgestiegen und alles aber nicht mehr nüchtern...

Langsam als sonst wollte er den Saal verlassen... behutsam damit niemand ihm seine Schwäche ansah setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen .

Als er um die Ecke Richtung Kerker ging atmete er erleichtert auf... zu früh gefreut

Plötzlich sprang wie aus dem Nichts etwas vor ihm hin und hielt etwas ruckartig in die Höhe.

Severus brauchte etwas bis seinen Augen das Hindernis erkannten es war Trelwany die Wahrsagehexe die nie was gutes zu verkünden hatte...

Vorsichtshalber macht Severus erstemal einen Schritt zurück um sich das ganze noch mal aus der Entfernung an zusehen den irgend etwas passt an diesem Bild überhaupt nicht es galt also heraus zu finden was das war und was dies etwas zu bedeuten hatte und ob er es zu fürchten hatte...

Langsam glitt Sein Blick über den Boden zu den Füßen Trell.. trill na der Dings halt. Wo waren die Birkenstock schlappen mit Einlagen? Wo kamen diese Hohen Schuhe her? Wie konnte sie damit überhaupt hüpfen? Tat das nicht weh?

Die Beine hatten wohl noch nie die Sonne gesehen und was waren das für Linien und überhaupt warum musste er so viel von diesen öhm Beinen sehen ? Wo war ihr Walle Rock?

Langsam glitt sein Blick nach oben und sein Blick wurde immer panischer. Da kam kein Rock ...

Doch kurz vor dem Ende der Beine tauchte da was schwarzes auf ...

Der Angstschweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, aber er war mutig also zwang er sich seinen Blick Weiter zu heben...

Stoff, Stoff wahr schon mal sehr gut ... aber das oh nein das war kein Ausschnitt...nein das war Hey Moment mal trug sie etwa keinen BH? Doppel Momentmal war das etwa eine Frau?

Sibylle Tralwa war einen Dinges so eine Frau... sollte er sich merken...

Langsam lies er den Blick nach oben gleiten und vorsichtig visierte er den Gegenstand an den sie in der Hand hielt.

Grün und oho ein Mistelzweig...

Bevor er sich versah hatte sie ihn schon ihre Arme um den Hals geschlungen und ihre Zunge in seinen Mund geschoben irgendetwas in seinem Hirn schaltet auf Autopilot um .

Frau willig Mann willig Sex!

Ok das will ich jetzt einfach nicht beschreiben, ich weis in der Story sollte es auch darum gehen aber nein das geht nicht- also drücken wir es so aus:

Als Severus die Augen wieder öffnete hatte er das Gefühl das ihm glühende Dolche in die Augäpfel gerammt wurden...

Wo war er? Das war nicht sein Kerker! Wo war er... Das über ihn war eine Steindecke eine gewölbte Steindecke... also ein Gang . aber was für ein Gang?

Vorsichtig erhob er sich und setzte sich teilweise auf und versuchte die Herde Drachen die ins einem Kopf stepp tanzten zu ignorieren – erfolglos...

Langsam begann sein Gehirn die Eindrücke zu sortieren, er lag hier mit einen mördermässigen Kater im Gang zu seinem Kerker. Es blieb nur eine Frage warum?

Mutig öffnete er wieder die Augen und blickte sich entschlossen um, sein Blick flackerte durch den Gang der nur schwach beleuchtet war plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf die neben ihn liegende Trelawany auf die würg nackte Trelwany oh mein Gott was hatte das zu bedeuten

Panik machte sich ihn ihm breit, als er an sich herunter sah und feststellte das auch er nackt war. Sein geniales Hirn kombinierte und als er es realisierte sprang er auf und raffte seine Sachen zusammen und raste in seinen Kerker um zu duschen dabei hatte er doch gerade erst geduscht wo doch Weihnachten war...

_So das war es mal wieder von mir, ok vielleicht nicht ganz sooo das was ihr erwartet habt aber Hey, mein Magen ist instabile und mal was zum schmunzeln ist doch auch nicht schlecht oder?_

_SO und wer will die nächste Eskapade schreiben?_

_Und Rewie nicht vergessen!_

_Bussi _

_Jule_


End file.
